


#1-"That's how the story goes."

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sick Fic, but damian (like myself) prefers the grimm brothers version, damian is sick and dick is reading him disney stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Dick reads Damian a story while he is sick, Damian doesn't care for it.





	#1-"That's how the story goes."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here](http://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/post/183710448449/yay-for-requests-what-about-thats-how-the)

“And then they lived happily ever after.” Dick finished the story. “What about that story, Dami?”

 

“Unreasonable. How could the prince know by foot size alone? That is a sound measurement to find a secret identity.” 

 

“That’s how the story goes.” Dick laughed.

 

“I much prefer the original version in which the stepsisters hack of their heels off to fit in the shoe.”

 

“Oh Dami.” Dick laughed as he ruffled his hair. “Of course you would. We’ll find a Disney classic you like at  _some_ point.”

 

“Cease that at once Grayson.” Damian less than enthusiastically tried to remove Dick’s hand from his head.

 

“Well, we can try something else tomorrow. You should probably get to sleep. Bruce will be back soon.”

 

“I still do not know why I wasn’t allowed on patrol with Father. I am perfectly healthy after all.” Damian sneezed after he said that, and Dick almost squealed at the kitten sounding sneeze he made.

 

It was adorable, but he would never tell Damian that, less he try and fix it.

 

Dick smiled at Damian’s frown, he remembered being sick and wanting to go on patrol anyways.

 

“Yeah, but then Batman would focus more on his sick Robin, then on the criminals. Would you want them to get away?”

 

“Of course not. I suppose you hold some truth in your statement, Grayson.”

 

“Tell you what, how about I stay and read you another story and we can see what ones you like?” He smiled.

 

“Sounds acceptable Grayson.” 

 

Dick noticed about halfway through the story, Damian had fallen asleep. He wanted to coo, but knew he would wake Damian. So he brushed his hair from his forehead and placed a kiss on his forehead, which was still warm from the fever. 

 

“Good night Dami, love you.” He whispered, leaving the room.

 

Damian opened an eye and stared him as he left, and whispered “You too, Grayson.”


End file.
